A rising trend in software development is to change from the more traditional software development methodology known as “waterfall” to so-called “agile” software development methods. Due to this paradigm shift, product development lifecycle span is changing from months to weeks. Agile software development is known to be very accommodating of customer needs, and to adapt to changes in customer requirements, because it enables continuous delivery of a series of releases. The waterfall method, in contrast, delivers fewer releases that are spaced further apart in time. However, use of agile software development it also poses a number of challenges.